hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2008 Pacific hurricane season
July Week 5 Hurricane Hernan AoI: Off Costa Rica Looks pretty good on satellite, it might follow Genevieve in its track, which followed Fausto, which followed Elida, which followed 5E, which followed Douglas, which followed Christina, which followed Boris, which -*yawn*. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 92E. INVEST SHIPS predicts a hurricane, that's right, another one. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Hernan At least, I think it's the same system, correct me if I'm wrong. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) 15:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hurricane Hernan Hello? The East Pacific is about to literally explode. You'll see. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I can believe it. There's a lot of crap floatin' around out there, stirring up trouble. Hernan makes four straight hurricanes for EPAC. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 95E. INVEST AoI: SW of Nicaragua Hmm, it looks like this might follow Genevieve in its tracks, unless it does something unexpected. 2007Astro'sHurricane 13:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) 95E. INVEST For once, I was right, because I put an AoI on every single ITCZ system. :P 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :HWRF predicts a cat 4 to follow Hernan. *Borat* Wowowoouwa! 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:38, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::This storm looks far better organized than NHC claims it is http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/goes/flt/t8/vis.jpg. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 01:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) 93E. INVEST AoI: South of Baja California It looks rather well-developed, but most models don't develop anything. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) 93E. INVEST Expected only to be a TD, but also predicted to hit LOS ANGELES! 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Low risk of development, and its going to hit Baja California any time now, so I see nothing major other than some rain and wind. - Enzo Aquarius 04:27, 3 August 2008 (UTC) August Week One AoI: Gulf of Tehuantepec Just redeveloped from the Atlantic. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) 01C.Kika AoI: Central Pacific Well, I don't know what else to call it. Some models actually develop something, with GFS strengthening it and heading it towards Hawaii. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:33, 2 August 2008 (UTC) 92C. INVEST Woot, another CPac invest! Both GFDL and SHIPS strengthen this to a hurricane, and unlike the other invests, this one has a lot more model agreement, and since many models survive it beyond 5 days, it might even enter the west Pacific. Kika, anyone? 2007Astro'sHurricane 13:57, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression One-C HA! Yes! Please develop. More, more, more. Come on! -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 05:47, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kika Uhhhhh...Sky, it's already there. Official CPHC marks it as Kika. Jake52 10:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Yay! It could last a while as a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::If it can survive the transition into the west Pacific as a TS, it will hit some very warm water, the warmest in the world, and strengthen rapidly, and if it does then Japan might need to watch this one, but then again it can weaken back to a TD, or who knows, maybe this could pull a Ioke. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::KIKA!!! YEAH!! I am way too excited right now. I love it when the Central Pacific gets fired up. You should've seen me for Ioke in 2006. It was incredible to watch that thing grow into a beast of West Pacific proportions. Kika seems like more modest entertainment but entertainment nonetheless. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 19:21, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Back down to a TD. 2007Astro'sHurricane 01:47, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Back up to a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:14, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Back down to TD. --Patteroast 13:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Now a remnant low with occasional convective flaring, but it might sustain itself as it heads into the WPac and warmer water later today. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: Nicaragua ''Another Panama system associated with ITCZ. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:34, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Iselle AoI: Costa Rica Why don't we just ignore the EPac because it's so boring? 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:07, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Why did you even post this if it doesn't interest you? I think EPAC has its moments, but isn't as exciting as the Atlantic or the Western Pacific. EPAC's actually had three more storms than the ATL (four if you count TD Five-E) -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 19:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Who said, that EPac is boring? One hurricane and 3 invests at the same time appears pretty impressive. -- 19:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 96E. INVEST Well, because... it isn't so boring anymore! SHIPS predicts a cat. 3 in four days, and some models even give it the chance to enter the Gulf, and you know what that means...ETERNAL DOOM! Could be one to watch. 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Nope, headed west just like everybody else (northwest in this case). Only BAMS takes it toward the Mexican coast. It does, however, seem like something's wanting to make mischief out there. There's a lot of activity in the Pacific right now. Two invests in EPAC plus one in CPAC (oddly the least impressive of the two disturbances over there) on top of Hernan and Kika. SHF5 and SHIPS has I96 at 95 knots in 48 and 72 hrs respectively. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::SHIPS makes it a hurricane within 24 hours, then a cat. 3 within 72 hours, GFDL does similarly but explodes it to a cat. 4 at the end of the model run. 2007Astro'sHurricane 20:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical depression 10E It's forecast to strengthen into a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Iselle There you have it! One after another. Supposed to be a fish but GFDL predicts landfall on Baja. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: Central Pacific Um, the TWO at CPHC just got very crowded. Along with Kika, two other disturbances are mentioned as places to watch. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 93C. INVEST Hmm, expected to turn back towards Hawaii and may be affected by Kika, possibly resulting in a Fujiwara! Well, I guess you were right. 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :No it's not, it's headed into the West Pacific http://euler.atmos.colostate.edu/~vigh/guidance/cenpac/track_early2.png, which I think is the only place this one's going to do anything. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Poof. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:13, 9 August 2008 (UTC) 94E. INVEST To add to that succesful prediction, here's one more! Expected to head towards Hawaii along with Kika, possibly strengthening, and the potential for a Fujiwara! 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Shut up with the Fujiwara sh!t. You have a Fujiwara fetish and it's getting tiresome. This one I think has potential. I was getting a little confused, the Colorado State page doesn't have this one up yet. I think it's got a chance to do something once it's in CPAC. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 18:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::It might hit Hawaii as a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 20:38, 8 August 2008 (UTC) =94C. INVEST = Now in CPac. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:40, 10 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: SW of Costa Rica Yay, another ITCZ- *snore*. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Julio AoI: SE of Mexico Duh, ITCZ again. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Now medium-risk by NHC. 2007Astro'sHurricane 00:33, 22 August 2008 (UTC) 97E. INVEST There you have it. Sort of monotonic, huh? 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression 11-E It's expected to be a TS soon, and it's especially exciting because it could enter the California/Arizona border, and might even join the other systems to cause a rain event in S. Ontario. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:26, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Julio It's a TS, and because it's heading north, it broke the endless monotone regime of the EPac. 2007Astro'sHurricane 17:07, 24 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: Gulf of Tehuantepec Definitely maybe. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:23, 27 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: West of Costa Rica Certainly possibly. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:41, 28 August 2008 (UTC) 95C.INVEST Near Hawaii. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC)